My First Rakghoul - A Guide to keeping a pet Rakghoul
by Visasmasterjedi
Summary: This handbook acts as a guide in order to help someone 'procure', train and look after their Rakghoul pet. Proper maintenance of such a pet is necessary as the beast is likely to 'procure' your face in it's mouth. Follow these easy steps in order to survive a long and happy life while keeping one of these...uh...delightful little monsters.
1. A Note from the Author

**My First Rakghoul**

** By Atton Rand**

**A Note from the Author**

Hey there, I'm Atton Rand. I wrote this book. Yep. Yes, yes I did. I'm not one to brag but it is pretty amazing. But you should look inside and see for yourself. Yes, yes you should. Please. Please do. For every copy you buy the more they pay me, me, Atton Rand. I need the money, no really. I really, really need the money! Please, help!

Why a guide to Rakghouls? Well because my other option was to my a children's book but they kept censoring each draft, by the thirty second version I just gave up and decided to do what they wanted me to do. Funny how there isn't a copy of a Rakghoul handbook anywhere around at the moment. Maybe because they're pretty much only native to one world. And that one world happens to be dead. And also because no one uses paper anymore. Hmmm, maybe this is a waste.

Pure Pazaak! Look, the publishers didn't say anything about paying me if someone illegally downloads a holocron copy. Please for the love of Geonosis, BUY THIS BOOK! DON'T BOTHER READING IT! JUST BUY IT! PLEASE!

**A Note from the Publisher**

My First Rakghoul is an easy to read guide that helps the unlikely traveler or collector get started in owning their first Rakghoul pet. This handbook is not for Rakghoul poachers and should in no means be used as a safety guide for travelers on Rakghoul infested worlds. While this text does offer helpful tips in 'breaking' your Rakghoul it should ultimately be suggested that when you see one, you run. Because with a Rakghoul it's not _'You are what you eat'_ but _'You are what eats you'._

Much of this text was originally informal and thus the publisher has edited the entirety of the (and more legitimate) notes.

**Table of Contents**

What are Rakghouls?

The Benefits of owning a Rakghoul

Choosing your Rakghoul

Owning a Rakghoul

Obedience training

Safety

Caring for your Rakghoul

Your Rakghoul and the Public

Rakghouls and Children

RakghoulSwamp Etiquette

Your Rakghoul and the law

Where can I get advice?


	2. What are Rakghouls?

**What are Rakghouls?**

Rakghouls are an amphibious-mammal cross and plague the Undercity of the swamp world of Taris. The word plague is not used lightly and literally means a plague, as the Rakghoul infection can be spread between hosts and infect others. The infection form ultimately consumes the hosts body and transforms them into the carnivorous beast. Once a Rakghoul the host forgets all previous memories and is left with only a few desires: to hunt, to infect and to feast. Rakghouls are a non-sentient being that vary in height and weight depending on the original genetics of the host.

Taris was once an illustrious, but dark city. In time it became corrupt serving as home for many low-ranking cantinas, pazaak dens, duelist arenas, gang wars and xenophobe traditions. Mainly these 'xenophobic traditions' consisted of segregating non-human life forms into the lower levels with no access to the top floors of the endless city. Ultimately during the Jedi Civil War, the Sith Lord Darth Malak arrived at the city world of Taris and annihilated it. Its city was reduced to rubble and ruins and the very few survivors were forced to live like those they despised, the Undercity Refugees. The death toll was in the high billions, and those who survived soon learned of the troubles the refugees faced.

Prior to Taris' destruction the Refugees were treated as lesser and were given little to no rights. They were forced to live in small encampments below the city, on the planet's floor amongst the forests and swamplands. The refugees lived in fear, they fought and endless battle with a never ending plague, the 'Rakghoul Plague'. Soon the survivors of the planet's attack were all wiped out by the Rakghouls as they were uneducated in the dangers of the disease. Rakghouls are very dangerous. There is no possibility of death in their eyes, there is only the possibility of their next meal. They are dangerous. You have been warned.

**What are Rakghouls like?**

Rakghouls are extremely hostile and cannot be bargained with. Their primary goal is to feast. If one was to tame a Rakghoul, then this guide would be for you – information on Rakghoul raising is in the following chapters. Rakghouls are often found in packs, packs of four or five can often overwhelm and be extremely harmful. The best approach to take if a Rakghoul pack overwhelms a party is to kill yourself. Upon killing yourself it becomes harder for the Rakghoul plague to infect the host's body. If you are alive and the Rakghouls infect you, then the remaining survivors are susceptible to far more risks as they have lost a member of their group and have gained another beast tracking them. Rakghouls can be trained (if taming is successful, even though rare) to do a variety of tricks which will be explored further in the guide.

**What type of Rakghoul should I get?**

There aren't a variety of Rakghoul species. There are rumors of a Rakghoul plague in the Shadowlands of Taris known as the Nekghoul (this is made up entirely of dead hosts infected with the plague). Alternately there is also rumor of a Red Rakghoul as well as a White Rakghoul. However not only is there no proof that either exist, but judging from the graphic stories based on the myth of the Red Rakghoul it appears as though it is highly unlikely the R.R. can be tamed. In addition it may be a good idea to keep a loved one as you Rakghoul pet. It is not encouraged you intentionally infect a relative or loved one but rather capture one if he/she happens to get infected.

**How do I look after my Rakghoul?**

Hopefully this question will be asked over the course of this guide. It is a commonly (yet unintelligible) question. Looking after Rakghouls is no simple task and many requirements must be pursued prior to and during looking after your very first Rakghoul pet. These requirements will be listen in this handbook and will hopefully be met by the reader and Rakghoul owner.

**What do Rakghouls eat?**

Anything. Well, technically that is untrue. They are purely carnivorous, they eat anything with enough meat on it (with the exception of other Rakghouls). However, Rakghouls do not eat whole creatures only part, or they nibble somewhat upon the beast. The real fear should be from the way they treat you. The real danger is their talons, Rakghouls are extremely well known for their talons. With ease these talons could tear a person in two, likewise to the strengthened jaw of a Rakghoul. But to answer the question, yes they eat meat.

**Should I let my Rakghoul breed?**

No. Technically Rakghouls cannot breed as they do not have either the Biology or intentions to do so. They merely want to kill and infect. Exposure to the Rakghoul plague into an open wound causes infection. The infection spreads through the teeth, or talons of the Rakghoul. Once it enters the bloodstream the disease finds its way to the host's organs, muscles and brain. There the infection lies dormant, the infection by the heart begins to kill the muscle until it wastes away entirely. Then, the infection residing within the brain activates the rest of the disease and the host begins to turn lively once more. However, now the lively host is a Rakghoul. Their flesh tears upon and a mucus layering on a leathery hide reveals itself and tears through the host's original skin. Their skull shatters and deforms, teeth and nails growing at a rapid pace. Finally their bones shatter or deform to fit the habitat they are in (swamplands) so they can navigate more conveniently. Despite this, the infection of today somewhat alters. Now the infection does not kill the host before turning them into a Rakghoul, or at least it does so instantaneously. In a split second the host will die and begin the rapid transformation into a cannibalistic and carnivorous monstrosity.


	3. The Benefits of Owning a Rakghoul

**The Benefits of owning a Rakghoul**

There are many reasons why sentient beings choose to own a Rakghoul. Not only is it cool, but it is exciting and dangerous. Many people adopt or kidnap a Rakghoul with the intention of training it to attack on command. It is possible (probably). Rakghouls are the ultimate pet-guard for your area of living – do note that they can destroy the rooms they are left to roam around in if it so pleases them. Also note that there are many responsibilities needed when it comes to owning a Rakghoul.

Rakghouls are the prime targets for poaching and great hunts. The reason this is so is due to the fact they are extremely dangerous and the chances of a successful hunt is very slim. This is due to their extraordinary acute smell (which over time evolves and becomes stronger due to the poor use of eyesight). A Rakghoul's sense of smell can not be rendered useless not can one distract a Rakghoul using odor tactics. Disguising your scent is pointless.

The health benefits if owning a pet means the owner will often live a longer and happier life. This is not true in the case of a Rakghoul as, in time, Rakghouls will often challenge pack leaders in a fight for dominance. The pack leader is you. And you don't have poisonous talons (presumably).

Having a Rakghoul in the family can help children develop a need for survival in a hard and dangerous world. Juveniles will learn to always be on their guard – unfortunately it is highly likely your child will suffer from severe paranoia and post traumatic stress and Rakghoulification as a result of owning one of these 'gracious' pets.


	4. Choosing your Rakghoul

**Choosing your Rakghoul**

Choosing the Rakghoul that is right for you and your circumstances is crucial in owning one of these as pets. Rakghouls come in many different sizes, heights and weights. A thinner Rakghoul is faster and can help in chasing someone down – if it doesn't go for you instead. A heavier and more obese Rakghoul will be able to clear camps of people in seconds devastating the population of the facility – though in doing this you run the risk of letting your Rakghoul become consumed by adrenalin and 'mistaking' you for a target. A poor choice in Rakghoul can, and usually will, result in death.

Factors to consider before choosing a Rakghoul:

How big is your living space?

How much time will you spend with your new pet?

Can you afford to sacrifice anyone you know to your pet?

Can you afford to feed anyone you hate to your pet?

Is it illegal to feed anyone to Rakghouls in your society? - (Sith Controlled Regions of Space DO NOT accept Rakghouls into the public)

Is it illegal to keep a Rakghoul in your society?

Is it illegal to say the word 'Rakghoul' in your society?

Are there any other Rakghouls is your society?

What are the ages of any children living with you?

Are they big enough to be proper meals for your Rakghoul?

Is the smallest child your least favourite?

The smaller will often be considered the weakest and will be picked off first by your new Rakghoul pet…

Do you hate other people?

Do you hate yourself?

While there are many questions to consider before capturing a Rakghoul you must also understand that there is the massive issue of actually capturing it yourself.

Much protection must be used when capturing a Rakghoul, baiting the Rakghoul will not work unless the bait is of a large group of sentient beings or if the sentient being is really fat. Remember, the bait must be bigger than you. This is only one of the capturing methods for capturing a Rakghoul. It is explained, along with other methods, in detail below.

**The Baiting Method**

Gather equipment, likely a light blaster rifle or heavy stun rifle

Group a large number (aprox. 10) sentient beings together in a Rakghoul's natural habitat or resting area

As the Rakghoul feasts on the sacrifices pacify the beast with the weapon, but do not get close! Ultimately it can turn you into one of them

It is also likely that the Rakghoul has infected many of the baits and thus they will become Rakghouls

The Rakghouls may overwhelm you, in turn this method is not likely to work.

**The Baiting Method (single)**

Alternately you can do the same thing again but with one really large sentient being as bait

This method will require a net to hang above the sacrifice as it is possible the Rakghoul will devour or infect the victim in a matter of seconds rather than minutes

After being tangled in the net, pacify the two

It is highly possible that the Rakghoul will have infected the victim to pacify him or her also

If infected, it is unlikely that the turning Rakghoul will be susceptible to anesthesia and may call upon other Rakghouls to feast on you, in turn this method is not likely to work.

**The Heavy Assault Method**

1. Another method consists of traveling in a pack and simply attacking a horde of Rakghouls

2. You MUST know which of the Rakghouls you will spare

3. If the Rakghouls overwhelm you - you will die, kill your targets quickly

4. Travel in a large group so it is quicker to kill the Rakghouls

5. Ultimately the sound made by the blasters may attract the attention of other Rakghouls, OR the Rakghouls could overwhelm and infect your group. Therefore, in turn this method is unlikely to work.

There are a variety of methods that have been used, though very little have worked. If you come up with some or are in need of others you can visit the Anchorhead Hunting Lodge and register it the databanks your ideas or search up alternate methods. There are currently (at the time this is published) seventy-six million different methods. However, all of these methods have a less than four percent success rate.

Taris is the only reliable place to find Rakghouls and it is unbelievably rare how many are being used as pets in the current generation. This is likely due to the impossibilities in preventing flow of Rakghoul poison from their bloodstream to their talons and teeth.


	5. Owning a Rakghoul

**Owning a Rakghoul**

**Basic Responsibilities**

There are innumerable elements of socially-responsible Rakghoul ownership. The basic ownership information and guides are explored through this guide in far greater detail. In a large Galaxy, there are several laws regarding Rakghouls. Or more, there are very few. Sith laws often consisted of absolute no allowance of Rakghoul presence of Sith controlled planets (with the exception of Taris). However, the majority of Rakghoul handling skills are relatively commonsense and would be heavily embarrassing, and dangerous, if one approached such a deadly creature without taking proper precautions.

**Registration**

Due to the lack of laws on Rakghoul ownership (as there is has barely been scores of successful attempts on Rakghoul 'procureship', there is no need for registration of any kind. Especially considering the strength of the Black Market in this age most registration for non-sentient beings has been abolished. However, on world in which support the Galactic Republic registration of sentient beings or 'slaves' is usually required depending on the species.

**Microchipping**

Microchipping is an extremely useless tactic in keeping track of your pet Rakghoul as any attempts to inject anything into it will result in a chemical imbalance. This chemical imbalance always results in the Rakghoul 'going off his nuts' as it proceeds to destroy everything (including you), infect everything (including you) and tear out the innards and display them around it's neck of everyone it sees (including you).

**Veterinary Care**

No veterinary in Galactic Republic nor Sith Controlled businesses offer veterinary care for Rakghouls. It is unlikely but entirely possible that the Black Market offers different services. However it also possible that becoming a Rakghoul veterinarian is a death wish. One false move is all that is needed to end your career forever.

**Desexing**

To 'desex' is to remove the reproductive organs or to genetically render useless of a being's reproductive system. This is not only unnecessary for a Rakghoul as it does not ever reproduce but infect, but it is also immoral. We hope any whom attempt to commit a dexing operation on a Rakghoul's nether regions does end up being devoured brutally.

There are no recorded attempts of a sentient (nor non-sentient) being trying to mate with a Rakghoul. AND NEVER SHOULD THERE EVER BE ANY RECORD OF THIS!

If one is to try and remove the infectious hormones from a Rakghoul or merely cut off the bloodstream to talons and teeth they will end up meeting with an extremely angry Rakghoul. One of which will indefinitely maul your face off.

**Socialisation**

Socialisation with a public should be permitted at extreme caution. Unless of course, it is your intention to remove this public from life. A Rakghoul will never become overwhelmed by the number of 'valid hosts' in the vicinity. It will merely result in an adrenaline rush which will result in the deaths of every sentient and non-sentient being near the beast. If you are lucky, this doesn't include you amongst the death toll.

Without a doubt though, if a Rakghoul ends up infecting more than three others in a public area than the area will have to be closed to quarantine. The infection of multiple units will likely result in another outbreak of the plague unless controlled. By controlled, it means that all infected units are neutralized simultaneously as to prevent further infection. It should already be noted (as it has not already been discussed) that THERE IS NO KNOWN IMMUNIZATION FOR THE RAKGHOUL PLAGUE! There was once, a 'Rakghoul Serum' on Taris. However, the serum was destroyed along with the city several years prior. Any remnants of the cure are likely to have vanished, have been destroyed, or have soaked pointlessly into the earth.

EXTREMELY IMPORTANT: If a trained Rakghoul infects another, the new Rakghoul will not be trained and may attack you. It is possible that a long serving trained Rakghoul will defend you and through hormones and pheromones 'teach' the other Rakghouls to treat you with respect. This may be accepted or ignored though. In time they will still attack you and will never protect you like the trained Rakghoul will.


	6. Obedience Training

**Obedience Training**

**Simple Tricks (training)**

Obedience Training is the single most essential part of Rakghoul ownership. Without Obedience, compliance is useless and you will simply be another meal for your 'pet'. Obedience Training is an extremely difficult process and results in more deaths than the actual apprehension of a possible pet. Note: Obedience Training must take place away from the general public and in an enclosed space, for safety reasons.

Obedience Training can take up to twenty years if the owner is not already dead, or can take only as long as eight weeks. It should also be noted there is a 'Purgatory Stage' where constant training of the Rakghoul can allow it to learn. However, it is still non-sentient. The Rakghoul will simply fake being obedient and will attack as soon as it is set free. Purgatory is impossible to pinpoint and is the result of most deaths, in addition to the irresponsible training practices committed by new owners.

There are several techniques to train a Rakghoul. You must find the technique most suited to your liking. In this guide there is only the most simple technique listed, it has been proved the most effective the most amount of times. However, this technique also has been known to take the longest.

Rakghoul training is very similar to the Obedience Training of any average household pet, however, the stakes are much higher. Many admit that the stakes are even higher than that of training a Rancor. Rancors cannot be trained, but at least you can survive a Rancor attack if they manage to make contact with you.

The method simply consists of locking the Rakghoul in a high intensity Force Cage or Electro-enclosure. Leave it unfed (as it doesn't need feeding) for up to four days and spend the four days ALWAYS within visual sight of the Rakghoul. At any point leaving the vicinity will break the Obedience Training and will force a reset.

After the four days you can begin tormenting it and allowing it to become enraged and furious, a sentient mood. In time (unspecified) you can feed it through the cage carefully. This will be repeated until the Rakghoul stops trying to attack you through the cage. This is a possible moment of the Purgatory Stage.

You may proceed to leave now, and feed it upon returning and upon leaving. You can talk to it about your day. The next stage comes many, many days later. You will lock yourself in a cage and stare down the Rakghoul without feeding it for a while day. Release the latch on the Rakghoul's cage and allow it to roam around within the enclosed environment. If it attacks you then termination is necessary unless you want to take the risk of trying to train it again.

If the Rakghoul doesn't attack then the next stage is extremely, extremely dangerous. It will begin to roam around the environment and be aware of your presence. You will release yourself from your cage and approach the Rakghoul. If under the Purgatory Stage you will probably die soon, as it will lunge at you the second you leave the cage. Again, it is impossible to tell whether or not it is in the Purgatory Stage. If it doesn't attack, it WILL look at you. When it's gaze moves elsewhere you have to bash it over the back of the head.

It will not fall unconscious until you damage the cranium. Unsuccessful attempts to knock it out quickly will result in the Rakghoul becoming permanently hostile towards you. If it hasn't already, the Rakghoul can play dead as a defence mechanism under the Purgatory Stage. It will fight back. Be sure it is knocked out. Then, return it locked up in its cage.

You will repeat the previous stages in the process up until it is ready to be released again. In this stage, you will still be locked up. This time, if the Rakghoul attacks the cage it is ready to be trained further. If it does not attack then you've damaged the Rakghouls mental process too much and caused it to become immune to Obedience Training. Thus, it will attack the second you leave the cage.

While the Rakgoul is attacking you (getting revenge for the last time you released it and beat it), knock the beast down with stun weapons. Beat it but do not wound it too much, nor knock it out nor kill it. It will then begin to learn who is the boss out of the relationship. Remember not to touch the Rakghoul ever as to prevent infection.

Repeat the last stages of the process again but upon releasing it do not be locked safely within a cage. Be heavily armed, though. If you are not, it will kill you if it has not been trained. If it does attack, it needs to be killed. If it does not attack, then you are the master.

Note that returning the Rakghoul to the wild amongst other Rakghouls will reverse the Obedience Training. Only one recorded example has the Rakghoul kept its training and returned to its master.

In addition to this, a Rakghoul will only be comfortable around its one master. If any other tries to train it, it will allow this or will kill the trainer. If the other trainer is successful then you will become another target once more and must train it again. Also note, that regular light beatings will remind the beast that it is in your command. Freedom amongst the public acts as a reward for the Rakghoul.

The Rakghoul will have grown accustomed to your scent as a long as it hears your commands (and has been trained to respond) it will do as you please.

**Sit**

Sit is often the first attempted trick in Rakghoul Obedience Training as it is the most commonly taught trick amongst other household pets. Remember, the Rakghoul is not a household pet. It is an ever-wild pet. Therefore, many tricks aren't teachable to a Rakghoul. Sit is one of them, our apologies. Also, the bend in the hind legs of a Rakghoul presents one from sitting.

**Stay**

Stay is an entirely possible trick to be taught to a Rakghoul, however many owners feel they do not need to teach a Rakghoul this. And that is fair enough. The Rakghoul is often kept in a cage and transported around public areas and released to kill. 'Come' is a command that must always be learned if stay isn't taught to the Rakghoul.

You should begin training the Rakghoul by taking them to public places so that they are comfortable with enclosed spaces and being so close to a treat. Ensure a chain is tied around its neck as well as the actual cage. Suddenly release the Rakghoul within the public place, it will run amuck and try to kill civilians. It will be suppressed by the chain. While it helplessly struggles to break free repeatedly shout 'Stay' in the language of your choice to the Rakghoul. Yell it at the top of your voice until it torments the Rakghoul. This should be repeated on ten or so different occasions. On the tenth you will complete it without chains and it will always work. The Rakghoul will think that it is still stuck to locked up by the chains. Then, you must release it again so that it can feast as a reward, this will legitimize the trick.

**Come**

Teaching your Rakghoul to come is essential if one isn't going to teach it to stay. It is also absolutely essential that you teach it to come to you, but not to touch you upon arriving at your location. If come is the first trick you teach your Rakghoul then generally you'll find it less effective. This is because your pet will have a large desire to hunt before it decides to obey. Teaching your Rakghoul to come allows it to learn that to hunt has become a super-ordinate goal that the two of you can share. If it's Obedience Training has been strengthened by other tricks then it will be more responsible.

**Walking on a loose lead**

And by lead, we mean chain. During Obedience Training you must always suppress your Rakghoul within a cage, upon release you must ensure that a chain is wrapped around it – preventing it from escaping. A Rakghoul will never walk safely by your side unless training persists for more than ten or so years. However, no successful training beyond this point in time has occurred as usually on the ten year mark the Rakghoul will compete with its owner for dominance. If they fail to kill you, then you can likely teach it to walk at your side.

The Rakghoul knows how to walk already, it will have developed its own unique style upon infection. With a 'lead' fastened around his neck and both front wrists he will not try to hunt – as much. You must remember that releasing slack on the chain for the first time will make your Rakghoul believe he/she is being let free. It won't be, but he/she will try to run away and hunt all the same. Upon realizing the chain is still attached the Rakghoul it will believe you are taunting it. Torment is unacceptable in the eyes of a Rakghoul and it will try and kill you. So, upon releasing slack do so in small bursts as not to simulate the idea of freedom.

In time your Rakghoul will learn to move slowly in your vicinity before a hunt. It can eventually navigate the streets with you without a lead.

**Leap**

A primary skill a Rakghoul learns upon its final stage of infection is the ability to leap. Rakghouls can leap great distances to catch their prey off-guard. They have differing distances in jumps and those who try to record the length of leap are often devoured by the beasts they are studying. Upon apprehending a Rakghoul and confining it for a set amount of time, the Rakghoul will 'forget' this ability.

There are several 'ghost towns' situated on various planets around the Galaxy. These settlements make great practice and training grounds for your Rakghoul to learn to leap once more. You Rakghoul will need to be released of its lead and therefore previous 'tricks' must have been met.

You will need to traffic an animal of some description within the town, multiple at best. If the town is flourishing with looters then do not worry about the need for animals as the Rakghoul will prefer the looters over the animals anyway. An animal which does not similarily look like a Rakghoul will not become one if infected, it will simply die. A 'humanoid' organic however will indeed become one. Therefore, if a looter is infected you will need to hide yourself within a building and ensure that your Rakghoul knows you are there. The Rakghoul will learn by itself how to leap once more.

**Attack**

Attack is by far the easiest trick to teach: as it comes naturally. The real challenge comes in teaching it to attack on demand. For this trick it is recommended you do not confine the Rakghoul to a lead again as this will initiate a backwards progression in Obedience Training. Instead you can continue to use its cage. Bring the Rakghoul's cage to a farmland or exotic animals zoo. Upon detecting signs of other sentient beings the Rakghoul will try and attack but will be confined to the cage.

Repeatedly shout 'stop' or 'no' or 'stay' at the Rakghoul until it calms. Then, when the Rakghoul gives in after some hours you may shout 'attack' but only once. Upon doing so you are to release the Rakghoul from the cage and allow it to attack. Repetition of this training four or five times will successfully teach your Rakghoul how to attack on demand without the need for a cage.

The use of Attack also means that a Rakghoul will stay by your side, if you are still, and will only attack upon request. It will always have desires to kill and will sometimes give into temptation rather than follow orders.

**Feast**

Feast is a popular command to teach, however it is also a difficult trick to teach and is often unsuccessful. To Feast is not to eat and consume but to bite and infect. This and Devour go hand-in-hand. Devour allows the Rakghoul to eat and consume its prey upon command. Attack will make it tear the prey to shreds.

Feast can be taught in the same way as attack, from the confinement of a cage. ONLY AFTER ATTACK IS TAUGHT. Feast will consist of the Rakghoul biting a humanoid figure, which it knows how to do. You will release the Rakghoul much like you did with Attack but instead will shout Feast. The Rakghoul will bite the being due to instincts. Repetition of this technique is advisable, the Rakghoul may already know the trick but it needs to know that you know what it is too. It needs to know that Feast means to infect. Of course, as with any technique using the word Feast is only a variant, you may also choose to shout Infect or Poison for examples.

**Devour**

Devour should be taught at the same time as, or after Feast. It means to eat, to consume (as aforementioned). The only difference in training between Devour and Feast is that Devour requires you to shout a different word and Devour also means you will train with an animal rather than a humanoid sentient being. Again, repetition makes the trick more successful on the field.

**Reprimanding your Rakghoul**

If a Rakghoul does something inappropriate or something you do not like. Too bad. Reprimanding your Rakghoul will cause it to become aggressive and will kill you, especially if the reprimanding isn't done immediately. If done immediately, the Rakghoul will learn that what it has done is wrong…and then will kill you. Killing you will turn it wild, hundreds more will die. Pro Tip: Do not reprimand your Rakghoul.

**House Manners**

House Manners are a false belief, they are a myth. When kept at home a Rakghoul must be kept in a confined enclosure limiting too much movement, or a confining cage. It needs to remember who is boss in the owner-pet relationship. If you release the Rakghoul it is likely to get excited, destroy your house…and you.

**Sleeping**

Rakghouls do not sleep. On rare occasions they hibernate, if only for an hour, and only once every few years. When this happens the Rakghoul will simply stop what it is doing and standing upright will fall asleep. Interruption of this hibernation phase will frighten your Rakghoul. And as with most things you can do: will cause death or severe maiming – which will always lead to infection. So ultimately attempting to train a Rakghoul to sleep is entirely ridiculous and may even considered suicidal.

**Kitchen and Eating Areas**

It is advisable you teach your Rakghoul to not only heel but to return to its cage before bringing meals. It will not understand that a meal is coming until it is witnessed, as it is a non-sentient being. This pretty much just means it's as dumb as a Toydarian Sale Merchant – only far dumber in truth. You must lock up the Rakghoul because as soon as it witnesses a cooked meal made up of steaming human meat on a plate it will turn hostile and claw at the cage. You must simply throw the meal at the Rakghoul and allow it to eat the separated meats.

**Visitors**

If by visitors you mean 'sacrifices' then this section is for you. Sacrifices are recommended as their helpless attempts to save themselves can keep a Rakghoul on its toes. It is recommended that the Visitor be unsuspecting as it is less likely to be able to kill the Rakghoul if unprepared. Legitimate visitors are not recommended as the Rakghoul is unable to understand the concepts of 'friends' or 'allies' and will simply mistake one of your friend's for its next meal.

**Gardening**

Really? What has this got to do with Rakghouls? Rakghoul's can't be planted! – _Atton Rand_

**Chewing**

Luckily chewing is a natural part of Rakghoul life style, they already understand it. It is likely it is one of the few motor functions/memories that are retained after the previous life.

**Toilet Training**

An extremely common question asked is: Do Rakghouls produce excrement? The answer to this is Yes. However Rakghouls remain relatively secretive when they are 'releasing a Hutt'. The generally digest foods at a faster rate than most organic lifeforms and transform nutrients into gas forms. These gasses are released when a build up begins, they are odorless but incredibly toxic. Upon death a Rakghoul will produce excrement like any other lifeform. It's muscles will relax and a meaty compound taking up three times the weight of the beast it once laid in will be released and produce an extremely putrid aroma.

However, while Rakghoul Gas is toxic a trainer can prevent a Rakghoul releasing the gasses in the presence of its master. This is a simple Obedience Technique but must be trained after it has been assured that the Rakghoul is loyal. The owner must simply beat the Rakghoul into an unconscious state every time it releases the gas. To know when the gasses are released the owner's lungs will begin to swell and breathing will become difficult. When these stages begin an owner has fourteen minutes to inject themselves with an adrenalin stimulant – Mandalorian Warrior class ones work best (however these are only sold in Mandalorian War Camps and on the Black Market of Galactic Core Worlds).

After forty to fifty attempts the Rakghoul will learn to simply not pass the gas. Instead of passing gas the buildup within its guts will be absorbed into the flesh and muscle and make your Rakghoul stronger.


End file.
